


At The Limits

by fengirl88



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dialogue-Only, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traumatized by his experiences with the dead Neapolitans, Strange turns to Major Grant for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hit the Wall challenge at fan_flashworks, and inspired by sevenswell's [**blisteringly NSFW fanart**](http://clarasteam.tumblr.com/post/131519520976/jsmn-art-requests-part-1); my thanks to her, and to second_skin for suggesting a dialogue-only fic.

“Are you quite sure this is what you want?”

“I should not ask for it otherwise. For God’s sake, man, get on with it!”

“Should I not at least –”

“ _No_. I said, as you are. _Just_ as you are. If you will not, then say so outright and I will find some one else.”

“Christ, Merlin! I promised, and I’ll do it. Only –”

“Only what?”

“You are exhausted from the strain of watching, you plainly haven’t eaten for days – I fear you are not in your right senses.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that, Major Grant. I have said so already.”

“Then –”

“You burned them in the mill, but they’re still – _here_. I cannot get rid of them. I gave them borrowed life, and now I cannot _feel_ any thing.”

“Merlin –”

“Don’t. I – it is not what I want. Tenderness. I cannot –”

“…”

“…”

“Lie down, then. Can you undress yourself, or –”

“Yes, yes, I thank you! … There, I am ready for you.”

“…”

“What are you waiting for _now_?”

“I am afraid of hurting you.”

“I do not care, I – oh!”

“Breathe.”

“I – yes. Yes.”

“Slowly. Not yet. _Breathe_.”

“I _am_ br – ah, there!”

“Yes. No, not yet. Wait a little longer. … There.”

“…”

“…”

“You can – move now. Please.”

“Mm.”

“Harder than that, for the love of – oh!”

“Yes. _Yes_.”

“Fuck. _Please_.”

“Hold yourself open. Like that, yes. God.”

“…”

“…”

“Your hand on me, I want –”

“Should I not take –”

“ _No_. Yes, god, like that.”

“Christ, Merlin.”

“You said that bef – ah!”

“Come on, then. Take it.”

“Yes, _fuck_ , yes. More. I –”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Merlin.”

“I – yes. Better now. Thank you.”

“You’re shivering. Here, let me –”

“…”

“Shh. Shh.”

“…”

“Shh.”


End file.
